20 Dance Moves That Never Caught On
"20 Dance Moves That Never Caught On" is the 11th episode of theDOMINICshow's 20 ''series. It was released on February 7, 2013 and it currently has 4.8 million views. Ryan Higa, Greg "Slopsmcgee", Will Shahan and Dereleek Derek from RHPC guest star in this video, as well as JmoCak. Dance Moves Slap-Daddy Ryan, wearing a hat, tells Dominic to go to his room like a father punishing him. Dominic replies "No" in a childlike voice and slaps him. Moonrun Dominic runs backwards Moonwalk style. Salsa Dip Dominic dips his finger in the salsa and licks it, saying that it's missing something. Pop, Lock and Hobbit Dominic and Ryan do the Pop and Lock, then they get on their knees and start talking like they're in ''The Hobbit. Teach Me How to Cuddle Ryan and Dominic demonstrate how to cuddle while D-Trix provides a voiceover teaching how to cuddle. Teach Me How to Snuggle The same clip was plays and Dominic provides a voiceover saying that he changed the title and used the clip twice. Teach Me How to Plank Dominic does the Plank and begs somebody to learn the dance, as he starts crying. Cramping Slopsmcgee is seen dancing rapidly and Dominic is seen with him. Greg then breaks a muscle in his leg. Not So Jerk Following the Cramping dance, Dominic asks Greg if he needs help. Greg then replies "Sure" as he jumps and Dominic carries him. Broke Dancing Derek watches Dominic break dance, and he wants him to try it. Derek says that he knows he can't afford it, gets sad and walks away. Single Lady Ryan wears a blonde hair wig and cries like a girl. The caption "forever alone" then appears. Opposite Stripper Dance Dominic does a stripper dance as he puts his jacket on. The Stanky Arm Dominic smells Derek's arm and thinks it smells stinky. The Stanky Egg Dominic smells an egg and thinks it smells stinky. The Not So Stanky Leg Dominic smells a guy's leg and thinks it smells okay. The Ruffle The caption "Every day I'm ruffle'n'" appears. Ryan is eating some Ruffles chips while Party Rock Anthem ''by LMFAO plays in the background. Dominic stops by realizing that the chip was missing for the salsa. He takes the chip from Ryan, dips it in the salsa and eats it. Spongebad Dominic dances and tilts his head the direction he's leaning. Sick-Step Dominic break dances and coughs very loudly. Chicken Poodle Soup Derek pretends to eat noodles saying "Oh yes." Gangnam Style Dominic, Derek, Greg, Will and JmoCak do the ''Gangnam Style dance. A freeze frame occurs with the caption "this dance is over done." After the "You Mean Like This?!" ending, Dominic asks the person he's looking why he/she's not dancing with them. The camera moves which reveals Ryan in the wig saying that nobody invited him, which makes him cry like a girl again. Trivia The phrase "Every day I'm Ruffle'n" is a parody of the phrase "Every day I'm shuffling" which was used in ''Party Rock Anthem ''by LMFAO. Category:20 series